


Simple Reminders

by charleybradburies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flowers, Investigations, Missing Persons, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Emma, POV Female Character, Romantic Gestures, Roses, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#52) // Emma/Regina: Roses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Reminders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



Emma has to _drag_ herself to work; she'd barely gotten a wink, what with Regina away at an actual mayoral event (Emma'd originally assumed she was mayor by like, divine right, but apparently she'd been elected) and Henry, who-knows-where. 

While it helped that it was her day job to do the legwork of finding their son, she _was_ doing _all_ the legwork, and starting to wonder if insisting Regina stayed at her Very Important Conference hadn't been prudent. What she'd give for Regina to - roses. There are roses on her desk. 

"To the strongest woman I've ever loved. Yours, Regina."


End file.
